Where I sleep and other stories
by LostInDisney
Summary: 'He could hear Emily's breathing deepen, a sure sign that she was asleep, carefully he opened one eye and then the other, searching her face for any signs that she was actually awake. He examined her graceful features, smiling to himself as he thought of Emily's previous words to him, the funny thing was he couldn't take his eyes off her either.' Now part of a series of drabbles
1. Where I Sleep

Where I Sleep

**Hey guys, so I literally just wrote this during my free lonely time in college. I'm considering doing like a load of drabbles and putting it on here, depends on the response really. I would like to say to those reading Becoming Undone, I haven't forgotten about it, I changed my computer the other week and I've yet to install office and put half of my work on there. But hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Thanks for reading this I hope you enjoy it, please leave me any thoughts or if you'd be interested in more. **

Emily took a glance up from her book. She looked around the sleepy jet, they had just worked for two days solidly on a kidnapping case in Denver, working solely on little sleep and crappy coffee. Emily stole a glance at the profiler opposite her, his head resting peacefully on a pillow he had placed on the wall. The shadow from her light flattered every one of his features, his growing hair flopping half over his face

Ultimately he looked peaceful, and that was when Emily loved him the most, whether the were laying in his bed surrounded in those loving and tender moments of an after glow, or when they were sitting in silence on the couch both reading different books, Emily would catch him looking completely absorbed in whatever he happened to be reading. His face would relax into one of pure and blissful peacefulness, it was moments like those where Emily was reminded even more of her love for him and in return his love for her.

Moments like those told Emily that Spencer was completely comfortale with her and that he trusted her enough to completely let down his gaurd. Emily sensed Spencer shift a little in his sleep, perhaps becoming aware of her unwavering gaze. Quickly, Emily dropped her eyes back down onto her book, trying to find the part she was on.

"Were you watching me sleeping again?" Spencer asked sleepily.

Emily once again looked up over her book, she smiled sweetly at him. "What can I say? I just can't keep my eyes off you."

Spencer smiled back at Emily's last comment. "I love you."

"I love you too." They stared at eachother for a moment and then Emily went back to her book and Spencer soon went back to sleep. Only when Spencer's breathing evened out did Emily look back up to Spencer. What could she say? She loved watching him sleep.

Emily took a glance at the clock, they would be landing soon, she had better get some sleep as well, closing her eyes, Emily fell into a sound sleep.

Spencer could hear Emily's beathing deepen, a sure sign that she was asleep, carefully he opened one eye and then the other, searching her face for any signs that she was actually awake. He examined her graceful features, smiling to himself as he thought of Emily's previous words to him, the funny thing was he couldn't take his eyes off her either.

**Thanks for reading, please leave me any thoughts, see you soon, Rhian.**


	2. Candle In The Cold

Candle In The Cold

**AN - So after a bite of inspiration while I was in college today, I have decided to do a series of semi unrelated drabbles, all showing different aspects of Emily and Spencer's relationship. I'm planning to do a collection of about 10, which I'll work on during my free time in college and stuff. You guys seemed to like that idea so I hope these stories don't let you down. Thank you as well for the reviews on 'Where I sleep'**

**so for this...**

**Rating - K**

**Genre - Hurt/Comfort (mostly) with a bit of Romance :) **

**Summary - Set immediately after the events of 4X17 Demonology. Feeling alone, confused and incredibly lonely, Emily goes for a walk to clear her head, to think about the past and any possible future she may have. **

**I really hope you guys like it. **

Falling snow was commonly thought of as a sign of purity, cleanliness, a sign of new beginnings. None of that felt true. Although as she walked further into the DC streets, she was unsure what she was feeling. Matthew's killer had been caught, just before he took the life of another of Emily's old friends. Finding his killer had given her a sense of peace, but these past few days had been difficult. Old wounds had been ripped open, old feelings resurfacing. Her head felt like a huge ball of confusion, not knowing how to act or feel. The cold feeling only adding to the numb feeling taking over her body.

After wandering aimlessly for what felt like hours in the falling snow, Emily found herself outside a church. She stared at the towering building, that had led to so much confusion and hurt, fitting for the mood she was in and suitable considering the events from the past few days. Ultimately she felt as lonely as she had back then. Pulling out the old picture that she'd looked at more in the last few days than she had when she first got it. She almost laughed as small droplets of blood landed on it. Her mind felt like it was falling apart and so was her body.

Unsure of how long she had been standing there, she became aware of a presence standing beside her, watching with a cautious gaze.

"You'll catch your death out here." The familiar voice finally spoke.

"How did you know I was here?" Emily asked, not liking how weak her voice sounded.

"Rossi called, he told me you were going for a walk."

Emily finally shifted her gaze from the church to the young man stood beside her. "I told him I was okay."

Spencer looked at her sympathetically, he noted the small shivers that rocked Emily's form. Without a second thought he took off his coat and wrapped it around Emily. She gazed into his eyes, saying nothing and everything. It saddened him to see her brown orbs so hollow and haunted. "You're freezing." He told her.

Emily continued to stare at Spencer, unsure of what to say, she hated how unsure she was feeling. After a moments thought she pulled him close, begging him to hold her like he did in Colorado, when despite the chaos surrounding them, he was her safety.

Instantly he returned the embrace, worried about Emily's continued silence, not to mention how cold she felt. "Do you want me to drive you somewhere, you need to get out of this weather."

"Take me home." Emily mumbled into his shirt.

Spencer nodded as he pulled away, "My cars just down the road, you'll be back home soon."

Emily shook her head. "I meant your home."

Spencer couldn't help but smile at the realisation that Emily considered his apartment home. "Okay." He slipped his hand into her icy one, she had been in the cold for far too long. He gave it a loving squeeze, no matter what, he was there, all she needed to do was ask and he'd come running.

Walking away from the church with Spencer every so often giving her had a loving squeeze, warming her heart. Emily couldn't help but change her mind. With every falling snowflake, she felt her past get further away from her, steadily heading towards her new life with Spencer. Perhaps she was wrong, perhaps the falling snow was a sign of new beginnings.

**The End.**


	3. Lucky

Lucky

**Hello, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate them. **

**Rating - K **

**Summary - Set after Amplification. Emily just needs him to wake up, needs to hear his voice, his laugh, see his smile, the light in his eyes. She needs to see him to know he's okay, that they're okay. **

**Thanks again for reading. **

Emily really needed him to wake up. She needed to know he was okay. She needed to check he was okay for herself. Of course the team had all listened to Morgan's promise that Spencer had recovered from his anthrax poisoning, promising to visit in the morning the team headed back to their families. All except Emily. She had been waiting and waiting for him to wake back up. Morgan had left not long after Emily had arrived, claiming that Reid told him to go home for the night. Emily had replied saying that she would quickly check on him and then go home as well. That was two hours ago.

The whole Anthrax scare had been a drain on the whole team, JJ and Hotch's minds on their families, JJ clearly looking more panicked than Hotch. Then Reid managed to get himself infected which had caused even more worry amongst the team. Reid had a way of getting out of trouble, but was he really that lucky? As well as being almost sick with worry about Reid, Emily had also felt uncomfortable about lying to the public about what was going on.

But that was all over now. All that was left was for Reid to wake back up. Then it really would all be over. Logically, she knew that sleep would be doing Spencer the world of good, but all logic flew out of the window when Spencer was involved.

Her patience paid off when finally he opened his beautiful, golden eyes. "Hey," his voice was hoarse and groggy from sleep, but it was all she needed to know he was okay.

Relief was short lived, as Emily smacked Spencer hard on the arm, furious with him.

"What was that for?" Spencer asked in shock.

"You're such an idiot!" Emily shouted, unsure where it was coming from, she really was relieved to know he was okay.

"I'm sorry." Reid replied unsurely.

"Why did you have to get stuck in there?" Emily asked, her voice thick with emotion. "You scared me to death, I thought you were going to..." She trailed off.

Spencer took Emily's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. Understanding why Emily was upset. He thought he was going to die as well, the thought of losing Emily was unbearable. "I'm okay though." He whispered.

Emily looked back into his eyes. "Are you?"

Spencer gave her a huge smile. "I'm fine, I promise."

A wave of relief washed over Emily. She didn't know why but she needed to hear those words. Slowly she leaned over and hugged him. Spencer holding her as tight as he could manage.

"I was so worried about you." Emily murmured.

"I'm sorry."

Emily pulled away, still holding his hand. "It's not your fault... this is all kind of new to me. I don't really know how to react."

Spencer nodded understandingly. "I know. But the important thing is I'm okay, you're okay and I'd like to think we're okay."

Emily smiled at his last statement. "I think we're more than okay."

Spencer shared Emily's flirtatious look. "Okay."

Emily giggled gently, she leaned over once more, delivering a gentle kiss on Spencer's lips.

"Definitely okay." Spencer joked as Emily pulled back.

Emily laughed again. Her heart soaring at the look on Spencer's face, maybe some time soon she'd tell him the truth, that she loved him with every bone in her body. But today she just wanted to make sure that he was alright, that her Spencer was okay, that he had been lucky and avoided death for a second, that she was lucky because he was still here... with her.

**The End **


End file.
